


The Whining Song

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original whimsical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Dedicated to children everywhere





	The Whining Song

**The Whining Song**

**Original poetry by Soquilii9**

 

Why does Mom make me clean my room

When I wanna go out to play?

Why does Mom make me clean my room

When I just wanna sleep all day?

 

Why does she see my room as a mess

When I feel so comfortable?

There's a place on the floor for everything

And the closet's jam-packed full!

 

Why should it be so bad for me

To sleep in a bed all rumpled?

Don't she know it's cozy and warm

With the sheets all bunched and jumbled?

 

Why do I have to hang my clothes?

It takes so darn much time!

When I throw them neatly on the floor

They're so much quicker to find!

 

Why do I have to take a bath

And wash my hair each night?

Isn't all that soap a serious threat

To Earth's ecological plight?

 

I have to do this and I have to do that

It's what I hear all day!

And all that I can think of is

How much I wanna go play.

 

When Mom was a kid she said she did

The very same things that I do

That is to say, _she_ slept all day

And _her_ room resembled a zoo!

 

So why does Mom make me clean my room?

Well, I figured it out, you see.

After Grandma made her clean _her_ room

She passed the job to _me!_


End file.
